


RESET

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [2]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Feels, Lab sans, Resets, There is really only a mention of papyrus and gaster, This is actually from my head cannon for sans, haha - Freeform, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many resets, so many different endings, yet, he HAD TO remember ALL of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	RESET

**Author's Note:**

> HOW ABOUT ANOTHER HEART WRENCHING FANFIC?!

_It showed sans, with a background of the true lab, Alphys working on something. Sans' hand can be seen on the sides of the frame as he adjusted the camera, a sincere but playful smile on his face. He then tore out and folded a piece of paper, holding it in one of his hands._

_* **hey alphys!**_

_Said monster looked up from her work, turning around, a clipboard in hand. He threw the paper with a small chuckle. She dropped the board, her face turning a bright red as she yelled incoherent words at him. His chuckles turned into full blown laughter as he ran just out of reach of the yellow dinosaur._

_"YOU JUST WAIT-!"_

* * *

 

Sans smiled softly as he flipped through a few of the films he had taken while working as an assistant. Yeah, he wasn't always this way...

* * *

 

_A slightly older, and taller, sans adjusted the same camera again, an exhausted grin stretched across._

_* **expirement 319-2 was a failure...**_

_Sans grabbed a sheet of lined paper and started writing._

_* **it's soul was too unstable. maybe if we added some DETERMINATION to it, it'd be able to survive a bit longer? perhaps we won't have fallen monsters at one point.**_

_"S-sans? Why are you-u recording?" Sans looked over to the source of the tired voice._

_* **im documenting our study's alph.**_

_"T-t-turn it off!" Sans sighed and his hands reached the frame, messing around with the sides. The screen went black._

* * *

 

He actually used to be quite energetic until... Things in the underground got... Hard.

* * *

 

_The camera lenses wasn't even off for the this one._

_* **so.. the pay for us scientists are starting to get... lower. the time I spend working is getting longer and longer. I fear that at one point, I won't even be able to return home.**_

* * *

 

_The camera was in the exact same place as the first time but this time there were sobs in the background. The camera turned to face sans, tears stacking down his cheek(bone)s._

_* **g-gaster fell into t-the core today... w-we have nowhere to go...**_

_Once again Alphys shouted at sans to turn it off, he didn't even hesitate to do so._

* * *

 

_* **i don't understand, we're back to a few days before the accident in the core... what's going on?**_

* * *

_* **we're back again...**_

* * *

 

_* **this is the 138th time... what is this phenomenon?**_

* * *

 

_* **we've decided to call the phenomenon a.. "RESET"**_

* * *

 

_* **there wasn't a reset this time. the docs actually gone.**_

_"WwwwwhhHHY DID H-HE HAVE TO DIIEEeeeee..." Her screams turned into sobs as sans can be heard trying to comfort her._

_The camera turned off on its own._

* * *

 

_* **everything is off about the underground, yesterday, when I returned papyrus didn't greet me.**_

_He had bags under his eyes, almost as if he hadn't gotten a good night of rest in a long while._

_* **i think he might be dusted... next RESET i'll tell him not to open the door to strangers...**_

_"S-sans... Please stop recording.."_

_* **mnkay...**_

_The camera turned off._

* * *

 

_* **it didn't work. nothing worked. every time he dies, no matter what I say.**_

_There was a hiccup, almost as if he was choking on air._

_* **he never listens...**_

* * *

 

_* **i going to stop working in the lab... i'm just so tired.**_

* * *

 

_The view from the camera changed, instead it's him walking through Snowdin._

_* **i left, and i hope it doesn't RESET...**_

* * *

 

It never reset, some people were killed, but the rest built places in memorial after the child was kil- er... Taken to the king.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry


End file.
